familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
David Aris Pollard (1867-1952)
Personal facts *Sex : Male Female *Born: at Clayton, Adams County, Illinois *Died: at [[]] *Occupation: **Retail Hardware Merchant - 1910 **Doctor **Mayor of Calhoun 1916-? Family Parents *Father: William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) *Mother: Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) Siblings *William George Pollard (1859-1923) *Laura Pollard (1862-1933) *Mathew Mathias Pollard (1869-1927) *Albert A Pollard (1871-1948) *James Richard Pollard (1873-1955) *Jesse J Pollard (1876-1960) *Virgil Howard Pollard (1878-1959) 1st Spouse *Name: Ama Agee *Married: at Caldwell County, Missouri *Divorced: c1896 *Child & Descendants: **1 Claude L Pollard (c1895-?) 1900 Census - Platte, Andrew County, Missouri Andrew Agee, 8-1836 TN/TN/TN, farmer Minerva Agee, 2-1846 MO/VA/KY Claud Pollard, 12-1893 MO/IL/MO, grandson Amy Croffoot, 6-1872 MO, daughter 1910 Census - Platte, Andrew, Missouri Andrew J Agee, 73 TN, retired Minerva Agee, 63 MO Leo D Phipps, 21 MO, grandson, printing office laborer Claud L Pollard, 16 MO,, grandson, farmer 1920 Census - Kansas City Ward 7, Jackson, Missouri Claude L Pollard, 26 MO, cattle driver at packing house Margaret M Pollard, 21 MO, bookkeeper at produce house 1930 Census - Kansas City, Jackson, Missouri Claude L Pollard, 35 MO, works in stockyards Margaret M Pollard 31 MO Amie J Pollard, 7 MO Rosie Reed, 52 KS, widow, mother-in-law Missouri Marriage Records, 1805-2002 Claude L Pollard & Besse T Yowell 24 Dec 1941 Jackson County ***2 Amie J Pollard (c1923) 2nd Spouse *Name:Irma Ann Wiley (1878-1925) Obituary - POLLARD, Erma Ann WILEY b: Feb 17 1878, near Lewis Station, Henry Co, MO d: Jul 14 1928, Henry Co, MO bur: Jul 15 1928 Calhoun Cemetery, Tebo Twp, Henry Co, MO Clinton MO - Again Death's Angel has taken from among us a good wife and a loving mother, Mrs. Pollard, wife of Dr. D. A. Pollard. Mrs. Pollard had been in failing health for some time and death came to her, Saturday, July 14, at 1:50 a.m. Funeral services were held Sunday afternoon at the Methodist church. Erma Ann Wiley was born February 17, 1878, near Lewis Station, Mo., and passed this life July 14, 1928, aged 50 years, 4 months, and 27 days. She united with the Drakes Chapel Methodist church at an early age. On June 13, 1897, she was united in marriage with David Ares Pollard, and to this union two children were born, Leland and Mary Helen. Most of her life was spent around Calhoun, with the exception of about 10 years which she spent at Barnard, Mo. For the past two years Mrs. Pollard had been in very poor health, but only for the past four weeks has she been bedfast. The Eastern Star lodge marched from their hall to the church, and from the church to the cemetery to pay its last respect to its departed member. The beautiful floral offerings from the family, relatives and friends were token of love and esteem for the deceased. She was also a member of the Rebeka Lodge. She is survived by her husband, two children, and a stepson, Claude of Kansas City; also her mother, Mrs. Emma Wiley, a sister, Mrs. W. C. Maupin, and a host of relatives and friends. Henry County, Missouri, Cemetery Records, Vol. 2 (Calhoun Cemetery) *Married: *Children: **Leland M Pollard (1904-1961) Mo Pvt Co M, 379 Inf WWII Henry County, Missouri, Cemetery Records, Vol. 2 (Calhoun Cemetery) **Mary Helen Pollard (c1907-?) 3rd Spouse *Name: Hazel ? (c1895-? *Married: c1929 Notes *United States Census: **1870 - Grant Twp., Caldwell Co., MO ***William Pollard 32 TN farmer ***Martha Pollard, 31 KY ***William Pollard, 10 MO ***Laura Pollard, 7 MO ***David Pollard, 4 IL ***Mathias Pollard, 1 MO **1880 - Grant Twp., Caldwell Co., MO ***William Pollard, 41 TN ***Martha Pollard, 40 KY ***George Pollard, 20 MO ***Laura Pollard, 17 MO ***Aris Pollard, 14 IL ***Mathias Pollard, 11 MO ***Albert Pollard, 19 MO ***Richard Pollard, 7 MO ***Jessie Pollard, 4 MO ***Virgil Pollard, 1 MO **1900 - Deer Creek, Henry County, Missouri ***Monroe Wiley, 8-1848 MO/TN/TN, farmer ***Erma Wiley, 9-1855 MO/VA/VA ***Lelia Wiley, 5-1880, MO ***Erma Pollard, 2-1878 MO, married 3 years, no children ***David A Pollard, 5-1867, MO/MO/MO **1910 - Grant, Nodaway County, Missouri ***David A Pollard, 43 IL/TN/KY, married 13 years, retail hardware merchant ***Erma A Pollard, 32 MO/MO/MO, 2 of 2 children living ***Leland M Pollard, 6 MO ***Mary Helen Pollard, 4 MO ***Erma Wiley, 54 MO/VA/VA, widowed, 2 of 2 children living, mother-in-law ***Lilia A Wiley, 30 MO, typo at printing office, sister-in-law **1920 - Calhoun, Henry County, Missouri ***D A Pollard, 53 IL/TN/KY, medical doctor ***Erma Pollard, 41 MO ***Leland Pollard, 15 MO ***Mary H Pollard, 13 MO ***Erma Wiley, 64 MO, widowed **1930 - Barnard, Nodaway County, Missouri ***David A Pollard, 63 IL/TN/KY, Medicine Physician ***Hazel Pollard, 35 MO/MO/IN, wife ***Leland M Pollard, 25 MO, oil station salesman *Biograhy - POLLARD, David A. - b: 1869 Clayton, Adams Co, IL source: 1919 History of Henry Co MO, Uel W. Lamkin, Historical Publishing Co - page: 850 residence: Calhoun, Tebo Twp Dr. David A. Pollard, a prominent physician and surgeon of Calhoun, Missouri, is one of the well known and successful physicians of Henry County. Doctor Pollard was born May 27, 1869, in Clayton, Adams County, Illinois, the son of William J. and Martha (Ribelin) Pollard. William J. Pollard was born in 1836 in Tennessee and in 1850 settled in Caldwell County, Missouri, with his parents. He was a son of Stephenson Pollard, who operated a grist and carding mill at Mirabile, Missouri, a small village of Caldwell County. Stephenson Pollard and his good wife were people of strong religious tendencies who, through their consistent living, gave to their son's life his eagerness to become a minister of the Gospel. Their son, William J. Pollard, receiving his call to preach the Gospel in the Baptist faith, labored faithfully in that field for many years. He was married to Martha Ribelin, who was born in 1830 in Kentucky and came to Missouri with her parents in the early days. In 1862 William J. Pollard organized a company of soldiers and served in the Confederate Army under General Price during the Civil War. In 1864 he moved his family to Illinois, and after the war he engaged in the work of a plasterer. In 1868 he moved his family to Polo, Missouri, on a farm, where he was a successful farmer until his retirement, when he removed to St. Joseph, Missouri, in 1881. He died in 1912. His wife, who had shared all of his struggles and had reared eight children born to them, died in 1908. Their family of sons and daughters are all living. Dr. David Pollard, after receiving a good preparatory education, entered the Northwestern Medical College of Chicago, Illinois, and was graduated from that institution in 1890. For five years he practiced medicine in Ray, Missouri. In 1901 the possibilities of a lucrative practice at Lewis Station appealed to him and he located at this place, remaining until 1914, when he established himself in his profession at Barnard, Missouri. In 1916 he came to Calhoun, Missouri, where he has since been successfully engaged in the practice. He purchased a stock of drugs and accessories and in addition to his professional duties he supervised his drug store. June 13, 1897, David Pollard and Irma Wiley were united in marriage. Irma Wiley Pollard was born near Lewis Station, Missouri. She is a daughter of Monroe and Emma (Lewis) Wiley. Monroe Wiley's parents were among the earliest settlers of Henry County. His parents were William and Marguerite (Whitson) Wiley. Mrs. Emma Lewis Wiley's ancestors were related to George Washington. Howell Lewis, one of her ancestors, was a cousin of the first president of the United States. Two children, Leland, age fourteen, and Mary, age twelve years, have been born to Doctor and Mrs. Pollard. Doctor Pollard is a Democrat and takes a commendable interest in local affairs. He is now serving as the mayor of Calhoun. In 1916 he was elected to fill an unexpired term and in April, 1918, was elected to succeed himself. He is a member of the Methodist Church and holds membership in the Ancient Free and Accepted Masons, being a 32nd degree Mason; Independent Order of Odd Fellows, Knights of Pythias, Modern Woodmen of America and the Anti-Horse Thief Protective Association. Doctor Pollard also is a stockholder in the Farmers Elevator at Calhoun. 1919 History of Henry Co MO, Uel W. Lamkin, Historical Publishing Co pg 850 References Contributors Will 03:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) category:created with Genealogy:Person Template Category:Non-SMW people articles